Hitherto, there has been known a rotating electric machine including a bracket and a clearance filling member. A bearing housing portion for housing a rolling bearing therein is integrally formed with the bracket. The clearance filling member is provided between an outer ring of the rolling bearing and the bearing housing portion, and is made of a material having a larger thermal expansion coefficient than that of the bracket (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the rotating electric machine, a cutout portion is formed on the clearance filling member so as to facilitate elastic deformation. At the same time, a projecting portion is formed on an outer circumference of the clearance filling member. The projecting portion is locked to a concave portion formed on an inner circumferential surface of the bearing housing portion to inhibit the rotation of the clearance filling member relative to the bearing housing portion.